


Five More Minutes (Bokuto Koutarou x Reader)

by cherryglazerr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Boyfriend, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Morning Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryglazerr/pseuds/cherryglazerr
Summary: You help Bokuto with his morning workout.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 388





	Five More Minutes (Bokuto Koutarou x Reader)

A soft glow of warm orange bathes the room as you stir, eyes squinting at the light seeping in through the narrow gap in between the curtains. Shivering slightly, you reach towards the other side of the bed. Empty. Furrowing your brows, you turn to the bedside table, glancing at the clock. 

_‘06:34am’_

At that very moment, he walks in, already clad in his gym clothes. Soundlessly, he peers in your direction, and upon realizing that you’re awake, he moves to sit on the edge of the bed. Gently caressing your hair, Bokuto smiles as he informs you, “Hey, babe, just wanted to let you know that I’m gonna leave for the gym now. Go back to sleep, I’ll be back soon, yeah?”

Groaning, you lock his arm in place, indirectly telling him to continue playing with your hair. “It’s so cold - not to mention, early. Can’t we just stay in bed?” you sulk, pouting childishly. He chuckles at that, but continues to indulge you, dropping a kiss on your forehead before reassuring you, “C’mon, you know I need to go workout. I promise, it won’t take longer than an hour.”

“Kou, five more minutes? Please?”

He sighs dramatically at that, but his vibrant smile is enough to tell you that he’s not actually annoyed. Scooting in, he shifts to rest his back against the headboard, pulling you to lay your head in his lap. Closing your eyes, you smile to yourself, reveling in the feeling of his arms cradling you against him.

Bokuto radiates warmth in every sense of the word - his sunny disposition and eager-to-please attitude fill you with a sense of bliss as you thank whatever gods are listening to you for blessing you with someone so full of _unadulterated happiness_. That, and he was a literal human radiator too. 

Feeling him shift again, you open your eyes, pleading for him to stay, “Just for today, please, Kou?” 

And just this once, he relents. 

“You’re awfully needy today, aren’t you? But alright, I guess I’ll just have to pull some extra weight tomorrow,” he says before pulling you closer into his lap. You feel a tinge of guilt at making him stay - over the years, you’ve begrudgingly accepted that his job as a professional athlete required him to maintain a strict exercise routine. For some reason, however, you feel particularly clingy today.

Sighing, you start, “Kou, I’m sorry for taking you away from your routine.” Taking you seriously, his eyes soften as he’s about to reassure you that it won’t matter too much. That is, until you’re shifting to sit in his lap before leaning in, wrapping your arms around his neck and ghosting your lips against his.

“But, maybe,” you murmur, “I can help you with a _different_ kind of workout?”

Eyes darkening at your change in tone, he grips your hips with his large hands before concurring breathily, “Yeah, I think that could work.” And then his hot mouth is on yours, head tilting forward to deepen the kiss. It’s a change of pace from your more charged trysts, but no less pleasurable. Pulling yourself even closer to him, you grind your hips against his, desperate for any kind of friction to help ease the growing ache inside you. He notices. 

Pulling away from the kiss, he sucks two fingers before snaking them inside your panties, providing you with some temporary relief. Placing your forehead against his, you breathe heavily, sneaking in a few kisses occasionally. That is, until he goes faster, and you can’t help but moan into his mouth. Resting his head back, he watches in awe as you whine, hunching over slightly as you squirm at the quick ministrations of his fingers.

Still, it’s not enough. And you tell him as much.

Before you can even catch a breath, he’s already ridding himself of his shorts and reaching for a condom from the bedside drawer, slipping it on with haste. Beckoning you back to his lap, you position yourself above him before sliding down, eyes locked on his contorted expressions as he hisses at the tight fit. 

Steadying yourself by gripping his broad shoulders, you begin moving, eager to fall over the edge - and drag him with you. You feel the back of your neck grow burning hot as the pleasure courses through your body, all previous thoughts about the chilly morning now forgotten. However, it’s not long before you’re made conscious of the ache in your thighs - you were certainly no athlete, so you could be forgiven for your poor stamina. 

“Kou, please I- please!” you’re practically sobbing for him to help you out, and somehow, he manages to decipher your garbled nonsense. Cupping your cheek gently, he coos, “Relax, sweetheart, I’ll take care of you, yeah?”

And then you’re on your back, and he’s pounding into you like his life depends on it. 

Wrapping your legs around his waist, you’re unable to control the series of high-pitched moans escaping your swollen lips. You hear him grunt at the feeling of your nails digging into his strong back in an effort to stay grounded - it’ll definitely leave marks, but it’s not like he’ll ever let up on an excuse to show off later. 

Arching your back, you find yourself getting lost in the overwhelming feeling of Bokuto all over you - his hips brushing against your clit with every thrust; his length hitting that one special spot inside you; his determination to make you burn with pleasure. 

Letting out a particularly loud cry, you revel in the force of your orgasm crashing over you. He, on the other hand, is still not there yet.

“F-fuck, Kou, please, I _need_ you to cum!” you beg him as your overstimulated nerves slowly begin to spread an uncomfortable ache from your abused core. It seems to be enough to push him over the edge as he pulls you into a searing kiss before groaning and releasing into the condom. 

You plant gentle kisses against his forehead as he buries his face in your neck, hot breath fanning against your neck - it’s such a jarring contrast to the burning kisses from only seconds ago. When he finally looks back up, you two break into smiles, reveling in the sweet aftermath of your little ‘workout’. Still sensitive, you can’t help the soft whimper that escapes you when he pulls out. Chuckling lightly, he murmurs something about how cute you are before pulling you to lay on his chest. 

“Thank you for the workout, sweetheart. Let’s rest for a bit now, okay?”


End file.
